


Candy hearts

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-19
Updated: 2005-02-19
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: The boys celebrate Valentine's day.





	Candy hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Candy hearts

### Candy hearts

#### by laurel

  


Notes: part of the foursome series. Follows: A Christmas wish, a new love, that's what friends are for, Popsicle toes, twister, tangled up in blue, the list, the jazz singer, debut, meet the neighbors, war games, the art of seduction, summer's end, what are you doing New Year's Eve?, ruminations, in dreams, one martini, two martini, three martini, floor; the dinner party, fleeting moments, garage sale, feels like home, a family Christmas, coffee talk. 

Archive: okay to WWOMB, full house slash, DitB, anyone else just ask. 

Valentine's day was Alex's new favorite holiday. In years past, when he'd spent the holidays in solitary, depressed and bitter, he'd torn off the calendar pages for November and December out of frustration and pity. It was such an interminable time full of cheerful bustling people between the turkey and football traditions of Thanksgiving through the busy shopping period leading to the frenzy and peace effort of Christmas, then a short leap to New Year's when resolutions were bright and new as shiny pennies and if you didn't have anyone to kiss at the stroke of midnight you were the biggest loser on the planet. And the day for lovers was just another sore reminder of his lonely existence. But all that had changed. 

He cherished every gooey, sentimental Hallmark moment, the adorable plush stuffed animals, chocolates and armfuls of flowers his lovers bought him on this special occasion. 

He anticipated the elaborate dinners, the box of truffles, bouquets of roses, special cards, love making that lasted all night on a bed covered with flower petals. 

He spent the morning at the community center at a meeting being held by the war amps. Handwritten letters and petitions circulated through their neighborhoods were being sent to congress in envelopes designed by the children out of pink and red construction paper. Alex had created the slogan they were going to use for the special holiday mailing: have a heart-ban land mines now. He'd even gone to a local stationary store to have a stamp made up with the same slogan and purchased a red ink pad in order to use it on all his mail. 

Alex remembered with deep grief and impotent rage the sights of children with missing limbs when he'd gone to the middle east on some of his missions when he was playing double agent. 

It inspired him to join Elizabeth in her crusade. It was just a small group that would meet and network. He had been impressed with the War amps of Canada where he was hiding out not long after the incident in Russia when he'd come across the organization and so he had named the group the war amps after that because of their particular focus. Elizabeth had used every opportunity to plead and cajole with him to join. She had been involved in a support group as had many of the other members and finally Alex had reluctantly joined in. He told everyone he met that he'd lost his arm in the line of duty working for the government, which was really the truth. 

It consisted of just a small handful of people of varying ages and backgrounds. 

There was William Dodge, also known as Dodger to his friends. During the Second World War he'd been given the nickname Little Willie by his fellow soldiers due to his small stature then it had evolved into Dodger due to his good fortune on the fields until a bullet had ripped through his leg, gangrene had set in and he'd lost the leg. He was still a spry old man with silver hair, bright blue eyes and a whiskery jaw. 

There was Edith Stoddard, a proper English lady who had survived air raids in her native England, emigrated to the states and raised a family on pots of tea, war stories of survival and stout English food. She'd lost her leg in a car accident. 

Another member of the group was Eric, a handsome guy with dark hair in his early thirties who had been a motorcycle nut until a dark rainy night when he'd skidded into traffic and lost his arm and nearly his life. 

The younger members besides Elizabeth, who had spearheaded the whole thing, were Bobby Longfellow, another victim of cancer who had lost his leg and Ahmed, a skinny little boy who had emigrated with his family from Afghanistan and been the victim of a land mine. He had lost both an arm and a leg but his bright dark eyes belied the victim label. 

Alex found that working for justice was a goal he treasured and he worked hard to reach it. 

Now he was eager to start celebrating. 

Luckily Alex had the night off. The club's Valentine's evening had been a great success. The band had played all love songs, some sad, some triumphant and ran the gamut from seductive tunes like "fever" and "love for sale" to wistful and bitter like "a case of you" and "my funny valentine" to seductive numbers like the sensuous "at last" that brought couples to the floor to sway and hold each other in a close proximity of vertical lovemaking. 

They went to a fancy restaurant that made a big deal out of the holiday for happy duos or in this case a quartet. It was always booked weeks in advance and had a fixed menu. This year's offering was roast beef medallions with green beans, mashed garlic potatoes, a seafood dish with plenty of oysters in case any aphrodisiac was needed, tossed salad, herb bread and a selection of desserts including handmade chocolates decorating the plate, all preceded by hors d'oeuvres and champagne. 

They enjoyed a brandy in front of the fire in the den, relaxing in casual clothes after the stiff suits and ties they had donned for the restaurant. They exchanged cards decorated with hearts and ribbons, delicate boxes of chocolates and sweet liqueurs. Four vases of deep red roses filled the air with their sweet aroma and a fluffy brown teddy bear with amber colored eyes was added to Alex's collection. 

Alex opened the box of truffles and they each took one to accompany the strong coffee he'd made to finish off the evening, served with a generous helping of Kahlua and topped off with whipped cream made from scratch and chocolate shavings. They savored the chocolates and rich coffee while listening to the jazz CD Alex had popped into the player and gazed in silence at the leaping flames in the fireplace. 

Walter took the empty cups, saucers and glasses to the kitchen and by silent agreement they chased each other up the stairs to the master bedroom. 

Alex and Fox paired off as did John and Walter. The younger lovers nuzzled each other, Alex sliding up against his partner like an affectionate animal which reminded Fox to close the door. On more than one occasion Spooky (the cat, not Mulder) had snuck in and startled the groping men in the midst of passion with a yowl of annoyance. 

He walked Alex backwards to the door as they shared a deep kiss in order to close the half open door. Alex kissed his way up Fox's slender neck and latched onto an ear lobe. 

Mulder grinned and pulled Alex closer to slide his fingers under the soft faded blue sweatshirt. The skin there was hot and soft, as if fevered. His hands circled Alex's denim clad waistline then hooked through the belt loops and groped his ass in a tight squeeze. 

Alex moved from one ear to the next then pulled off Mulder's tee shirt. He glanced over at John and Walter. They were clutching each other and kissing noisily and deeply. It increased his sexual desire just watching them making out but the wet kissing sounds and the scent of male cologne that hinted of leather and amber mixed with the musk of the sweaty men were an added bonus. 

He turned his attention back to Fox and made his way down to his lover's nipples. The tight dusty brown buds reminded him of the tightly furled rose buds still evident on some of the roses slumbering in winter's embrace, now dusted with snow. He sucked each one into tiny points until Fox was groaning and urging his head down. 

Alex smiled and knelt down, grasped the tab on Fox's zipper and pulled his jeans down until they pooled at his feet. Fox stepped out of them, tore his briefs down impatiently and stood naked and erect before him. His toes flexed on the cold hardwood floor seeking warmth so Alex moved him towards the throw rug. 

He gripped Fox's strong thighs and took a firm hold of the bobbing cock in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as John plastered himself on top of a half naked Walter on the bed. They were grinding against each other and kissing. Walter's strong arms were grabbing John tightly and John was moaning into Walter's mouth. Their kissing was even wetter and noisier than before. 

Alex opened his mouth and wet Fox's cock thoroughly with his tongue, swiping at it with cat-like licks. Fox groaned at the teasing sensations. Alex opened his mouth wide and swallowed half the hard, thick shaft, sucking it down like a lollipop. His hand cupped Fox's balls and tickled them gently. At each downward suck he gripped them a little harder. Fox liked it a little rough. 

Above him his lover panted and struggled for breath. He'd gotten his dick hard and wet, just on the verge of spraying him with cum when he stopped and squeezed the base of his shaft. Fox groaned with disappointment. "I promise it'll be worth it baby. I want you inside me." He stood and began to undress. 

"Here I'll help you," Fox offered. He tried to undo the button and zipper on Alex's jeans but all the blood had drained from his brain into his pelvis and he couldn't quite grasp the concept. Alex smiled at him indulgently and stripped his own clothes off. 

On the bed John and Walter were humping each other, still half dressed. He watched them for a moment, amused at their own attempts to get naked. Finally he took pity on them and helped out. 

They spread the quilt and blankets down to the foot of the bed. The aroma of roses greeted them. Pink and red petals decorated the sheets. Alex smiled at the sight. He lit a few candles and turned off the lights. 

He slapped Fox's ass and ordered him on the bed. Fox pouted and rubbed at the offended flesh. "Come on you like it, you know you do," Alex teased. He handed Fox a bottle of lube and straddled his lover. "Grease me up babe." 

Fox smiled up at him. He liked it when Alex took charge. Now it was his turn to tease. He flicked Alex's nipples with one hand while his other was busy lubing him up with a generous amount of the slippery gel. He inserted two long slender fingers inside Alex's tight hole and was rewarded with a low, husky moan of arousal. 

Alex closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feel of Fox's fingers rubbing him inside and out. When he opened them again he was treated to the sight of Walter plowing John pretty hard. The bed was squeaking and bouncing up and down. He slapped Fox's hand away. "Enough. I'm too close." He lowered himself down onto Fox's cock. Fox held his shaft firmly for Alex who grunted as he let the thick shaft spread his loosened hole and was slowly filled. 

Alex wiggled around until they were firmly joined together and he was comfortably penetrated. He started the rhythm while Fox held his hips and arched upwards with each downward stroke of Alex's. 

Soon the bed was undulating like a waterbed and when they had all come it was as wet as one. 

Walter barely had the strength to get up and blow out the candles. Only the moon illuminated the room through the parted curtains. Alex snuggled up to Fox. John was between him and Walter. They were all glued by sweat and semen, rose petals crushed to their skin, bound together until morning when everything dried. 

Alex reached for the bowl of candy hearts by the bed. He'd poured a one pound bag of them and made a healthy dent in the package over the last few days. Every single one of them was printed with one plea "be mine." He fell asleep with one sweet candy still dissolving in his mouth.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to laurel


End file.
